randombigbrotherstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Abrahamian
was the runner-up of Big Brother 18 (US), and later participated in Big Brother 19 (US). Paul was initially very vocal about getting the returning players out, forming an alliance to go against them. However, after his ally, Jozea, was blindsided, he started building trust with the other HouseGuests and began working with the returning players. Victor Arroyo; another ally of Paul was evicted in week 2. He then formed an alliance with Paulie. Paul and Paulie worked together until Paul realized that it was best to evict him. Once Victor returned to the game, he and Paul created the Sitting Ducks alliance. The two friends fought together until they were both nominated Week 12. Paul managed to survive eviction while Victor was evicted. Paul was considered a very aggressive player, being unafraid to make big moves, willing to confront others, and having a hand in numerous evictions. Paul was known for being able to talk his way out of many situations and for playing a great social and strategic game. His competition skills, strategic gameplay, and adept social game earned him praise from fans and past HouseGuests alike. However, he received criticism for insulting other HouseGuests, making many jury members lose their respect for his gameplay. He was a competition threat, winning 3 HoHs and 3 PoVs, thus making him the seventh male HouseGuest to win six competitions in a season. After Victor's eviction, Paul managed to win the last 2 HoHs and final PoV. After winning the final HOH, he chose to infamously evict James and take Nicole to the Final Two. However, this move was fatal as Nicole won the game by a vote of 5 to 4, thus leaving Paul as the runner-up. His decision to evict James has been deemed a huge mistake by the viewers and some of the jurors because he could have easily won against James. Along with Danielle Reyes and Dan Gheesling (season 14), Paul is considered to be another victim of a bitter jury; despite what majority of viewers perceived as a stronger game than the actual winner. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Age: 23 Hometown: Tarzana, CA Current city: Tarzana, CA Occupation: Clothing designer Three adjectives that describe you: Honest, spontaneous, and energetic. Favorite activities: I love to play music, so a jam session is always good. I love going to shows and concerts for the crowd surfing, mosh pits, stage diving, and all the fun stuff. Traveling, hiking and sightseeing are definitely solid activities. I enjoy the outdoors, like the woods and mountains. I'm a thrill seeker, so like essentially anything that can fuel that. I do enjoy a good night out with friends at a fun speakeasy bar in L.A., like Davey Wayne's and No Vacancy. My life’s motto is... To live my life in such a fulfilling way that when I'm on my deathbed, there's nothing left for me to experience. Player History - Big Brother 18 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Carepackage History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 19 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History